A new girl in town
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Jenna will bring several hidden enemies
1. A New Beginning

Jenna Cox is a girl of 21 years, she comes to Bon Temps, she is apparently a human, but she has amazing powers has not discovered, she thinks it's a medium, but it's not, she moves with her sisters

Bill is not dead, he could not kill Sookie, Bill Jessica managed to take the cure, Alcide is not dead, he and Sookie have fled to Europe, they were married, Sam returned to Bon Temps with his family, he regained the bar well, in a way, he and Arlene are the owners

Jenna will bring several hidden enemies

* * *

><p>Jenna Cox, a girl of small stature, she measures 5'1 ", she has white skin with a light tan, her eyes are brown, her face is sweet and angelic, her nose is thin, small and profiled, she is thin, but has smooth curves, is a very attractive girl for men and lesbians<p>

She was stranded in Shreveport, the bus broke down there, and she sought a means of transportation to get to Bon Temps, Jenna was nervous, it's a new place for her, she knows about vampires and that, again the synthetic blood is on sale, and everything returned to normal, somewhat, She walked and looked at the signs, she knows where to get to the house of her sisters, she saw, "Fangtasia" she was attracted, but did not want to go, she finally found a taxi

"Taxi, hello, please could lead me to Bon Temps" Jenna was saying kindly, she smiles politely

"Hello, yes ma'am, is bad you are alone at this hour of the night, do not recommend you to enter the bar" Mr. taxi driver said kindly, was a gray-haired man

"Ah, I know, but the bus broke down and I was looking for transport by myself, why ?, What happens at the bar?" Jenna was saying laughing, she asked uncomprehending

"There are many vampires pepper, mixing with humans, humans called fangbangers" The man was saying seriously and curtly, apparently he hates vampires, Jenna knew of fangbangers, she looked serenely

Jenna sighed, she was silent, she simply nodded, she rode in the cab with malestas in hand, Jenna took a deep breath, the man started the car and went to Bon Temps, They finally came to Bon Temps, elal got off the taxi, she went to get the home of his sister, he finally managed to find her, she rang the bell

"Who will be at this hour?" Janice was saying seriously, is the older sister Jenna, she opened the door

"Hey sisters, sorry to come at this time, is that the bus broke down in Shreveport, my phone ran out of battery, and it took me too long to find a means of transport, the hours passed and I finally found a taxi, I am very hungry, "Jenna said laughing like crazy, she's well, she walked through the door

"Hi Jenna, you've missed a lot, I and Janice, we made sushi, was very delicious, and there iced tea in the fridge" Lydia was saying cheerfully, she is 18 years old

"Sounds delicious, well I will look in the fridge" Jenna was saying calmly

Jenna pulled sushi rolls that were left, she poured iced tea in a glass, she was eating, Janice and Lydia watched the news on tv, Jenna finished eating, she sat on the sofa and began to read a book, and sometimes watching tv, she is a very curious girl, the hours passed, Jenna put the book on the table, she yawned, she wants to go to sleep, Janice and she went to the extra room, Jenna left their bags floor

"It will be your new room is the coldest room in the house, why are these blankets above the bed, bye, sweet dreams, you rest well," Janice said cheerfully, she went to sleep

Jenna sighed, she began to charge the battery of her phone, she fired him, she had several messages from her ex-boyfriend, she was bored with this situation, she opened her messages, she deleted all the messages, she put the number of her ex in blacklist of her phone

she changed clothes, she wore a short and shirt suspenders, she lay in bed and tucked the covers, she closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly and deeply, all was silent, all were asleep in the house

* * *

><p>The next day, Jenna woke up, she went to brush his teeth, she went to the kitchen and a cup of coffee is served and grabbed three toast, she began to eat, Lydia was in college, Janice was cleaning, is the her day off, Jenna finished eating the breakfast, she dressed in jeans, a blue shirt and sandals<p>

"I will seek a job, I need" Jenna said seriously

"Jenna, I heard the Merlotte's, there is a vacancy for waitress, is a good start, sister" Janice was saying calmly

"Well I'll go, I'll walk" Jenna was saying cheerfully, is something good for her

Janice smiles and sings, Jenna left the house and walked away, Jenna walked through the place, she found, Merlotte's, she smiles, she read the sign, "we seek waitress, of age," she entered the place, she saw several people, she came to the bar

"Hello, good morning, I look to the owner of this place," Jenna said calmly and politely

"Good Morning girl, I own, my name is Arlene, who are you?" Arlene was saying uncomprehending

"Oh great, I'm Jenna Cox, I have 21 years, I read the sign, I want to be a waitress, good to have that job" Jenna was saying calmly

"Great, annotated, start tomorrow, we are desperate, nobody has accepted the job, thank you, you're a very nice girl" Arlene was saying cheerfully, she is happy, and someone took the job

"Oh great, well, I accept any job, good bye Arlene, nice to meet you" Jenna smiles, she was saying and went instead

"Goodbye Jenna, also" Arlene was saying kindly

"Who was that girl?" Sam appeared, he was saying calmly

"She's Jenna Cox is the new waitress, she is of age, and took the job, is a very kind and sweet girl" Arlene was saying calmly

"Great, we have the replacement of Sookie" Sam was saying laughing, he went to his office


	2. Fangtasia

Jenna Cox is a girl of 21 years, she comes to Bon Temps, she is apparently a human, but she has amazing powers has not discovered, she thinks it's a medium, but it's not, she moves with her sisters

Bill is not dead, he could not kill Sookie, Bill Jessica managed to take the cure, Alcide is not dead, he and Sookie have fled to Europe, they were married, Sam returned to Bon Temps with his family, he regained the bar well, in a way, he and Arlene are the owners

Jenna will bring several hidden enemies


End file.
